


you were right for me (right from the start)

by inimitabler



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, it's just a lot of fluff, there's songs because it's glee, they're secretly dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inimitabler/pseuds/inimitabler
Summary: "Quinn feels her face heating up as the lyrics of the song register in her mind. Is Rachel implying what Quinn thinks she’s implying? They’ve only been together for three months, but, well, she can’t lie and say she hasn’t thought about being with Rachel for the rest of her life. But to proclaim it so openly, through a song, in front of all of their friends? "orRachel sings a song to Quinn, and Quinn doesn't know how to act.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	you were right for me (right from the start)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorryforthedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryforthedead/gifts).



> So this is a late birthday present for the bestie Charlie because I got a little off-track... whoops! Anyway, I hope you like it Ceej.
> 
> (Also I'm gonna need y'all to just pretend that the song Rachel sings existed during 2011/2012, okay? Great, thanks.)

“What do you think about this week’s assignment?”

Quinn turns her head to look at her girlfriend. Rachel is laying on her bed on her stomach, feet kicking in the air behind her. She’s twiddling the pencil in her hand as she reads from the textbook laying in front of her, scribbling little notes into her notebook every now and then, and the sheer domesticity of the moment sends Quinn’s heart soaring.

It’s been three months since Rachel kissed back her in the choir room after school, with a smile and a warning that “No one can know,” and the past three months have decidedly been the best three months of her high school experience thus far.

“What do you mean?” Quinn asks from her spot at Rachel’s desk. 

“Well,” She starts, glancing up at Quinn from across the room, “It’s kinda romantic, don’t you think?”

Quinn sighs. It is yet another week of Mr. Schue throwing his personal troubles onto his students, but, “Yeah, it is pretty romantic. I guess I just find it a bit strange that he’s asking his high school students to come up with song ideas for his proposal rather than coming up with them himself.”

Rachel ponders that for a moment, now twirling her pencil around, before she says, “I suppose that is a bit strange, yes, though I do find the whole thing quite romantic. Proposals, engagement, marriage, especially when there’s music involved.”

The mere sound of the words _engagement_ and _marriage_ bring a flush to Quinn’s cheeks. If she’s being honest with herself, it’s not something she has ever thought much about, but it certainly has been on her mind more in the past three months than it ever has been. 

As a kid, the idea of marriage was never truly a pleasant one. When her main example of a married couple was her angry, alcoholic father and her passive, (also alcoholic) mother, Quinn didn’t exactly have anything to look forward to. As she grew older, ideas of marriage became even less appealing; the mere idea of being tied to a man for the rest of her life terrified her. With Finn, she felt trapped, especially when her parents discussed the possibility of the two of them getting married in the somewhat distant future. It wasn’t until Rachel that everything changed.

Where she previously felt trapped, inhibited, by the idea of spending the rest of her life with someone, now she feels free. And it’s simultaneously daunting and thrilling.

“Well, you _are_ a singer, Rach. Music runs through your veins.” Quinn replies with a smile.

“Is that possible?” Rachel asks excitedly, and Quinn shakes her head with amusement. Frowning, she continues, “Well, if it was, it would certainly be true for me. My dads made sure that the person who contributed to half of my genes had an intense musical background, and they certainly got that with Shelby.”

Quinn stands up from the desk chair and walks over to the bed, kneeling down in front of Rachel’s face. “And I am so glad they did because you,” She says, pressing a gentle kiss to Rachel’s lips, “Are brilliant, baby.”

Rachel beams, reaching out and pulling Quinn closer by the collar of her shirt to kiss her again. Quinn is happy to respond, kissing her back softly. It’s in these moments that Quinn takes the time to thank whatever higher power brought her and Rachel together. She thanks them for giving her these moments where they can just be alone together, away from the world, away from the whispers and the stares and the judgments. Here, in Rachel’s bedroom, they are safe.

She leans back and looks into Rachel’s eyes, seeing her own mirth reflected in them. Three words linger on the tip of her tongue that would shift this whole moment, change their relationship irreversibly, but, like every other time Quinn has this thought, she bites her tongue. This moment is too good, too pure, to make such a revelation. 

No matter how much she wants to.

“Are you gonna be performing this week?” Rachel asks as she sits up and pats the space next to her.

Quinn stands up, wincing at the slight pain in her knees, and walks around to sit next to Rachel. Without thinking, she grabs Rachel’s hands, enlacing their fingers together, and revels in the shy smile that overtakes her girlfriend’s face.

“I’m not sure,” Quinn answers honestly. “But I’m assuming you already have a song picked out and have begun practicing.”

Rachel gasps before cracking a grin. “You would be correct.”

“Do I get to know what it is?”

“Not this time, no,” Rachel teases.

Quinn puts on a pout and smiles to herself when, predictably, Rachel leans in and kisses her. “You know I like listening to you practice, baby. I could listen to you sing for hours.”

Rachel’s cheeks turn red as she drops her head, squeezing Quinn’s hands. “I know, Quinn. But this is a special one.” Quinn nods dejectedly, prompting Rachel to say, “You know, I _could_ make it up to you.”

“Oh, yeah?” Quinn says with a grin. “How’s that?”

Quinn’s eyes flutter shut as Rachel leans in to kiss her, only for her to pull away and stand up from the bed. “I can sing for you right now!”

Quinn groans half-heartedly but immediately softens upon looking up at her girlfriend and seeing the bright smile on her face. “What are you gonna sing, baby?”

“Anything you want!” Rachel says

“Anything?” Quinn asks. Seeing Rachel’s nod, she says, “Okay, I want you to sing the song you’re preparing for Glee this week.”

Rachel sighs dramatically, rolling her eyes. “You’re so stubborn. Any song _except_ for that song.”

“Surprise me, then.” Quinn says instead, watching Rachel’s face light up in surprise and immediately begin to file through her expansive repertoire in her head.

Sitting back, Quinn watches diligently as Rachel prepares herself before she begins singing, and Quinn sends out another thank you to the universe once again for letting her have these moments.

* * *

The next day at school, Quinn is walking into the bathroom when she gets pulled into a stall by the collar of her shirt. Her first instinct is to scream, but then soft lips are covering hers, and she realizes what’s happening.

“Rach,” Quinn whispers, tilting her head back to see her girlfriend. They’re pressed together in this tiny bathroom stall, Rachel’s arms wrapped around her neck, and Quinn notes the flush in her cheeks before she says, “What the hell?”

Her flush deepens as Rachel drops her head, embarrassed, and says, “I haven’t seen you all day. I-I missed you.”

Quinn can’t help but smile and reach a finger out, tucking it under Rachel’s chin and lifting her head to meet her gaze. Rachel is pouting a little bit, her brown eyes shining endearingly, and Quinn laughs. “And you couldn’t just text me and tell me you wanted to see me?”

“Well, perhaps,” Rachel replies, frowning, “But where’s the fun in that?”

“Someone’s all about surprises this week, huh?” Quinn asks teasingly.

Rachel grins brightly. “You betcha.”

Quinn is about to kiss her again when she hears someone walk into the bathroom. Seeing Rachel’s pout, she gives her a quick peck before putting her finger to her lips and signaling for her to keep quiet.

The girl who walked in is humming, and Quinn instantly recognizes the voice. She peeks through the crack in between the stall door, confirming her suspicions, and goes to unlock the door. Rachel gives her a look, but Quinn just shakes her head and opens the door.

“Hey, Mercedes,” Quinn calls, watching Mercedes turn around and raise her eyebrows at the two of them.

“It’s a wonder you two haven’t gotten caught yet,” Mercedes says. “The bathroom stall, really? Someone could easily look down and see two pairs of feet in there instead of one.”

Rachel blushes, following Quinn as she steps out of the stall. “Maybe this wasn’t my _best_ idea ever.”

Quinn chuckles and wraps an arm around Rachel’s waist, pulling her closer to press a kiss to her forehead. Rachel sighs contentedly, placing her arm around Quinn in return. Mercedes rolls her eyes at them, returning her attention to the mirror in front of her.

“I should get going,” Rachel says with a frown. “I should really be practicing right now anyway.”

“Can I join you?” Quinn asks hopefully.

Amused, Rachel shakes her head. “Not a chance. Nice try though.”

Rachel pecks Quinn one last time, waves to Mercedes, and leaves the bathroom. Quinn steps backwards until she hits the wall, resting her head against it and letting out a deep sigh.

“All good over there?” Mercedes says, still facing the mirror.

“What are you singing this week? For Glee?” She asks, walking over to the sink.

“Probably some Whitney,” Mercedes says, “Why?”

Quinn shrugs. “Just wondering.”

“You trying to figure out something to sing?”

Shrugging again, Quinn turns to look at herself in the mirror alongside Mercedes, running her fingers through her hair as she says, “Rachel has a song planned that she is keeping a secret from me, and she was going on about marriage and how romantic it is to sing a song to someone, and, well, I think she wants me to sing something for her, but I don’t know what.”

“It’s Rachel Berry that we’re talking about. Of course she wants you to sing to her,” Mercedes says, bringing a blush to Quinn’s cheeks. “You don’t have any idea what she’s singing?”

“No,” Quinn shakes her head, “She refuses to tell me, which makes it even harder to try to figure out what kind of song I should prepare. Like, should I do something Broadway? Something pop? An oldie?”

Mercedes laughs, “I’m gonna go ahead and say no Broadway because I don’t think your voice could handle that.”

“Hey!” Quinn scoffs.

“Girl, I love you, but you can't handle that. Remember sophomore year when you did James Brown?” She explains, and Quinn blushes as she continues, “Something pop would be good, as long as it’s not too crazy, or some kind of alt song you like that no one has ever heard of.”

“You know my music taste isn’t _that_ strange, right?”

Mercedes shrugs. “Sure it isn’t.”

Rolling her eyes, Quinn says, “Okay, so just any song? What if she doesn’t like what I pick?”

“You could sing the dictionary to that girl, and she would love it because you’re singing to her.” Mercedes laughs.

Quinn blushes. The truth is actually quite the opposite: Quinn could listen to Rachel sing forever, but when it comes to her own voice, Quinn is far more reserved. Since she started dating Rachel, Quinn has sung in front of her a grand total of two times, both at Rachel’s request for either figuring out harmonies to a song or spontaneous duet purposes. Her voice is nothing in comparison to Rachel’s, and she can’t help but get a bit self-conscious around her girlfriend. After all, Rachel did once inform her about her tendency to go sharp, and she hasn’t forgotten about it since. 

But this is for Rachel, and, well, she’ll do it for her. 

* * *

“Okay, so who has something prepared for today?” 

Quinn averts her eyes, her nerves suddenly bubbling to the surface. She’s been practicing for two days now after finally picking out a song after hours of deliberation, but she is still incredibly nervous about the whole thing. She hasn’t performed a solo since her sophomore year, and she’s almost forgotten about the stage fright she gets before such performances. Her heart is pounding fiercely in her chest as she hears someone get up from the risers a few seats over and looks up to see Rachel standing in the center of the choir room. She briefly whispers to Brad at the piano, sees his nod, and turns back to face the risers.

“Hello, everyone,” Rachel begins with a smile, “For this week’s assignment, I have prepared a song that—”

“Just start singing already!” Santana calls out, exasperation clear in her voice. Rachel scoffs, stomping her feet just the slightest bit, imperceivable to everyone except Quinn just because she knows her antics better than anyone, and the mere thought brings a smile to Quinn’s face.

“As I was _saying_ ,” Rachel emphasizes, “I have prepared a song that would be quite fitting for a marriage proposal, as well as just to romance one’s significant other. Although, Mr. Schue, you would want to change the epithets used in the song as they would not be as fitting for you.”

Before Quinn can try to figure out what on Earth that means, Rachel locks eyes with her and winks quickly, almost imperceptibly, as the music begins. It’s a rather upbeat song, a shift from Rachel’s typical emotional ballads, drawing Quinn’s attention immediately. Moreso, it’s not a song that she recognizes, intriguing her even more. Rachel is often one to share her musical interests with her, so Quinn is surprised that she doesn’t know the song her girlfriend is about to sing.

Rachel comes in with the opening lyrics, “ _These are my hands. These are all that I’ve got,_ ” as she holds out her hands with a shy smile. Looking around the room, she continues, “ _I’ve looked around, and you’re the one that I want._ ”

She sounds wonderful as always, and Quinn can’t stop the smile that grows on her face as Rachel starts to dance a little bit, getting into the music. It’s when Rachel locks eyes with her and sings the opening lines of the chorus that Quinn’s heart stops in her chest.

“ _I’d be your wife,_ ” Rachel sings, eyes locked onto Quinn’s before she looks out at everyone in the risers. “ _I’d be your wife,_ ” She repeats, smile bright on her face, and continues, “ _It started with a feeling, then you had me dreaming, now you never leave my side. So can you give us a try? Cause I’d be your wife._ ”

Quinn feels her face heating up as the lyrics of the song register in her mind. Is Rachel implying what Quinn thinks she’s implying? They’ve only been together for three months, but, well, she can’t lie and say she hasn’t thought about being with Rachel for the rest of her life. But to proclaim it so openly, through a song, in front of all of their friends? 

Though no one else knows the true intentions of the song, Quinn does, and it means everything to her.

The second verse starts, and when Rachel sings, “ _You’re the song I’ve been singing all of my life, and every piece of me loves every piece of you,_ ” Quinn nearly loses her breath. Rachel confirms that she’s singing to Quinn as she briefly makes eye contact with her during this lyric before dropping her eyes, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. They haven’t said those three words yet, the all-important ones that would take their relationship to the next level, but just hearing Rachel sing those words in the song sends Quinn’s heart soaring.

Rachel pulls Mike up to dance with her, and he leads her in an impromptu little dance routine, spinning her around as she continues through the song. The joy in her voice is evident, and Quinn adores watching her girlfriend having so much fun performing. She notices Finn tapping his foot next to her, and she resists the urge to reach out and kick him to get him to stop, quickly returning her focus to Rachel instead; he’s not worth her time.

As she belts out the final chorus, still dancing around with Mike, Quinn sways in her seat to the music along with everyone around her. Mike spins Rachel one last time, letting her spin into the middle of the room as she sings the final line, standing directly in front of Quinn. Rachel catches her eye for a moment and smiles shyly, and Quinn blushes with a matching grin. She instantly starts clapping and watches Rachel do a little curtsy, laugh, and tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

Quinn’s heart rate picks back up when she realizes that now should be her time to perform. Looking around, she doesn’t see anyone else getting up to sing, so she takes a deep breath and begins to stand up. Right as she does, Mr. Schue excuses himself from the room to answer a phone call, and Quinn sighs and sits back in her seat.

Still standing in the middle of the room, Rachel meets Quinn’s eyes again, briefly, before walking back to her seat. As she does, Finn walks over to talk to her, and Quinn has to restrain herself from getting up and joining them.

They’re talking too quietly for Quinn to hear them, and, for a moment, Quinn gets concerned when she sees a confused look on Rachel’s face. The quirk in her lips turns into a frown, and Quinn is about to go over there, but then Rachel’s frown transforms into a smile, and Quinn can hear her boisterous laughter from across the room. Rachel is laughing hard, and Finn looks confused, and Quinn knows whatever is happening is surely a good thing. 

“Sorry, guys, we’re gonna have to put this off until tomorrow,” Mr. Schue explains as he walks back into the room. “Some last minute stuff came up. We’ll pick this back up tomorrow. Come prepared with your songs!”

Quinn breathes out a sigh of relief at being able to delay her performance by just one more day. Besides, her mind is still running with thoughts about the song Rachel sang and what it means for them and what Rachel wants it to mean. 

Everyone files out of the choir room rather quickly; Mercedes pats her on the shoulder on her way out, throwing a wink over her shoulder, making Quinn blush and shake her head in embarrassment. She and Rachel are left alone together in the room, and Rachel goes to close the door, silence filling the room.

“Can you believe that?” Rachel says with a laugh as she walks to the piano and hops to sit on top of it. 

“Believe what?” Quinn asks nervously, still sitting in her chair in front of the risers.

“Finn had the gall to ask me if I was singing to him!” Rachel laughs, “I mean, really? Him? I laughed and told him absolutely not. I can’t believe he even considered that in the first place.”

The news is music to Quinn’s ears, but she can’t help but ask, “So, who was it that you were singing to, then?”

Rachel rolls her eyes. “You know the answer to that.” 

“Do I?” Quinn asks with a grin. 

Rachel raises an eyebrow and lifts her hand, beckoning Quinn over to her. Quinn walks to the piano, standing in between Rachel’s legs dangling off the side. Rachel reaches out and grabs her hands, entwining their fingers.

“You know I was singing to you, Quinn. Only you.” Rachel promises, tilting forward and pressing a short kiss to her lips.

Quinn smiles as Rachel pulls back and looks into her eyes, swinging their hands around. “About that song…” She starts, carefully watching Rachel’s expression.

“Yeah?” Rachel asks, “Did you like it?”

“I loved it, Rach. You were amazing,” Quinn says, clearing her throat before continuing, “I just—well, that song was, you know, um…”

“Quinn,” Rachel interrupts, “It’s okay. You can ask me. It’s okay.”

Quinn meets her eyes, seeing a depth in her girlfriend’s eyes that she’s never seen before. Rachel is looking at her with what she can only describe as _love_ , which prompts her to ask, “Did you mean it? What you sang in the song… did you mean it?”

Rachel blushes, her cheeks bright red as she slowly nods her head, making Quinn’s heart pound fiercely in her chest. She feels Rachel squeeze her hands, and Quinn squeezes back, unable to form a response. Luckily, Rachel speaks before she has to.

“I meant it, Quinn. Not right now, obviously, because we are so young, and this might sound crazy because we are so new, but… I love being with you, baby. You make me so happy, and, yeah, I have been thinking about it because of the assignment this week. When I think about spending the rest of my life as happy as I’ve been these past three months, I can’t explain the feeling I get.

“It makes me so incredibly happy. So, yeah, I want to marry you someday,” Rachel pauses, letting the words sink in. “I… I love you, Quinn.”

Quinn is struck speechless. Rachel’s words are music to her ears, filling her up with so much joy and adoration, and all she can say is, “You do?”

Nodding, Rachel smiles shyly, “Yeah, I do.”

“I love you, too,” Quinn breathes out.

“Yeah?” Rachel asks breathlessly, a smile lighting up her face.

“Yeah,” Quinn says, “I do.”

Rachel releases her hands, cups her face, and pulls her in for a kiss. Her fingers slide through Quinn’s hair, and Quinn places her hands gently on Rachel’s waist as she kisses her back. Their lips slide together seamlessly, pouring their joy and adoration and _love_ into the kiss. 

Quinn tilts her head back, feeling Rachel’s heavy breaths hit her lips. She presses their foreheads together and presses short, easy kisses to Rachel’s lips, watching her smile grow with each one. Rachel shakes her head and pulls Quinn in for one final, bruising kiss, which Quinn reciprocates all too easily. 

“You know,” Quinn says, “I did actually prepare a song to sing this week for you.”

Rachel gasps. “You did?”

“Don’t act like you weren’t trying to convince me to do one the other day,” Quinn accuses, watching Rachel duck her head in embarrassment. “I took the hint, baby, it’s okay. But I have to admit, I got really nervous at the thought of singing it in front of everyone today. Not just because I was scared they would know I was singing to you, but, well, I haven’t really done a solo in a while, and I just got in my head a lot and—”

“Hey,” Rachel cuts her off, “It’s okay, baby. You don’t have to sing it in Glee if you don’t want to. But… could you maybe sing it for me? I’d hate to see your hard work go to waste.”

Quinn laughs, “Yeah, I’m sure that’s what you’re worried about,” She pauses, watching Rachel grow embarrassed, and continues, “But of course I’ll sing it for you.”

She steps back from Rachel and moves to the piano bench, sitting down and testing out the keys for a few moments before looking back up at her girlfriend. Rachel is still sitting on the piano, looking at Quinn with excitement bubbling out of her, and Quinn feels a wave of love for this girl crash over her.

“I love you, Rachel,” Quinn says softly, watching Rachel’s face soften.

She begins to play piano and opens her mouth to sing to the girl she loves, and nothing has ever felt more right.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics are from I'd Be Your Wife by Mary Lambert, and the song that Quinn sings at the end is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Kudos/comments are always appreciated, and feel free to bother me on twitter and/or tumblr.


End file.
